1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to friction coupling mechanisms such as brakes wherein a rotatable element is frictionally coupled to a relatively nonrotatable element, and clutches wherein two relatively rotatable elements are coupled and uncoupled. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved friction coupling mechanism for use in disc and caliper-type arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brakes of a type having cam or wedge actuated friction members, that are urged against opposed radial surfaces of a rotor body for frictional engagement therewith, upon movement of the friction members parallel to an axis of rotation of the rotor, have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,033, 4,064,973, 4,089,393 and 4,121,697. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,696 describes a somewhat similar device, but one which is mounted between a pair of rotatable discs.